


Time Marches On

by Heyhohero



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyhohero/pseuds/Heyhohero
Summary: An Akihiko/Minako fic roughly following the events of P3P, starting shortly after Aigis' joining the party.





	Time Marches On

Minako holds her arm close to her body. She had taken a pretty hard hit by one of the shadows, but she barely seemed phased. After all, there was still a job to do. Somehow, in the confusion of the labyrinth that was Tartarus (and due to her own carefree lack of caution), she had gotten separated from her group. Fuuka couldn’t even seem to help, so they could have been anywhere in the whole block, or lower. That was a lot of floors. She wouldn’t make it far bleeding like this, but she had to try. Naginata in hand, she began to trek through the tower, listening for anything Fuuka could say to help. Though it was doubtful that she would be much help.

“No negative thinking, Arisato!” Minako scolds herself as she looked for the access point. “Hell, they might already be down at the entrance waiting for you! If not, at least you can gather yourself, get Junpei, and come back up with a little backup to find your friends! And Fuuka’s got a pretty strong persona, so if we get close enough, she can help find them…even if they can’t be found right now!” 

Minako wanders a while, clutching her bleeding arm until she finds the stairs. Having not seen the access point, she heads up the stairs, thinking that maybe she’ll have some better luck up there. And how lucky was she to hear the familiar sound of a certain boxer having found himself in a scuffle. 

“Akihiko-san?” She asks out loud, hopefully loud enough to be heard should he be in a fight, following the sounds of the fight. “Akihiko-san are you alright!” 

The teenager heard Minako, and her voice distracted him. A shadow knocked him over, and Minako did not take to kindly to that. She comes at the shadow, weapon in hand, and kills it in one fell swoop. These damn monsters were tough.

“Thanks for that.” Akihiko says, pushing himself up to his feet, and dusting himself off. After he checks over himself to see that he’s fine, the then notices Minako’s bleeding arm. “You’re bleeding.”

“Yeah, just a bit.” She offers, a bit of a smile on her face despite the circumstances and the pain. “It’s not a big deal, just a cut. Do you know where the others are?” 

“No, we all got separated and I was trying to find them, and you. Fuuka doesn’t seem to be able to find them, either.”

“Yeah, I was having the same issue. They could be anywhere in the 80 floors we’ve been able to get to so far…” 

Akihiko nods in agreement, still looking at the bleeding wound on Minako’s arm, which she had returned to clutching. At this rate, she was likely to bleed out slowly, but surely. “Here, Arisato let me see your arm.” 

“Really, Akihiko-senpai, I’m fine.” She assures, though she lets him look at the injury. 

He tsks his tongue slightly, as he unties the ribbon from around her throat, and uses it to wrap up the wound. 

“Don’t get so careless, Minako,” He scolds lightly. “I don’t want to our leader to get herself killed. Not this close to our end game. You need to watch yourself.”  
“Hey if I wanted a lecture, I’d have brought Mitsuru along.” The girl rolls her eyes, though her voice hinted a light tone of playfulness rather than any sort of irritation. “Thanks though.”

Akihiko ties off the ribbon, noting that she’ll need a new one. There was no way that the blood was coming out of hers. Even if it was red, blood still stained noticeably. He couldn’t help but feel his concern bubble up in his chest. Akihiko clears his throat lightly, only to notice that the second he had let go of Minako’s arm; she began to walk off. 

“Hey wait up!” He calls, chasing after the cautionless leader. “What did I just say?”

“Hey, we still need to find Yukari and Aigis! They could be anywhere in the tower by now, so we have no time to waste!” 

“If you get yourself hurt again, you’ll lose more time than you’ll gain by just running off.” 

Before Minako could find a rebuttal, Fuuka’s transmission cut her off. 

“Minako, you found Akihiko!” Fuuka’s soft voice says, clearly relieved. “Yukari and Ai-chan found their way back down to the entrance on their own, everyone is accounted for.” 

“We’ll be right there!” Minako smiles, allowing Fuuka to relax further as the transmission ended. 

“You don’t want to train some more, just the two of us?” Akihiko teases, though he takes Minako’s lead to find the access point and go to the entrance. 

“Maybe another time, I’m bleeding and it kinda hurts.” Minako teases back. “Let’s get going.” 

They make it back to the entrance, where the group seemed relieved to see them. Together, the SEES team decided to call it a night, and they headed back to the dorm.


End file.
